A conducting terminal of a conventional electrical connector is composed of a longitudinal axis and a proximal end as well as a distal end extended along the longitudinal axis, and embedded in an insulating housing. Therein, an engaging surface of the proximal end is used for electrical signal connection so as to achieve electrical conduction between connectors. However, frequent use of the conventional conducting terminal will cause breakage of the conducting terminal because of the destructing force accumulated on the engaging surface between the proximal end and the distal end of the conducting terminal. As a result, the electrical connector will eventually lose electrical signal connection. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,259,870, herein referred to as Prior Art 1, provides an electrical connector, utilizing a cylindrical portion 20 and a terminal member 22 to form a conducting terminal. The conducting terminal is connected to a leaf spring 28 through a groove 26, and formed into an electrical connector with an insulating housing 14. The connecting interface of the cylindrical portion 20 and the terminal member 22 is not designed with a strong structure, and thus the conducting terminal will break and lose its effect after frequent plugging and unplugging. Additionally the U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,099, herein referred to as Prior Art 2, also provides an electrical connector, utilizing a back cylindrical terminal member 16 to form a conducting terminal. The conducting terminal and a spring 20 are connected, and formed into an electrical connector with an insulating housing 14. The connecting interface of the back cylindrical portion 22 is not designed with a strong structure, and thus the conducting terminal will break and lose its effect after frequent plugging and unplugging. Finally, the U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,152, herein referred to as Prior Art 3, provides an electrical connector; wherein a conducting terminal 14 in use therewith has a proximal end 16 with an engaging surface 30 so as to engage with a supporting spring.
The connecting interface of the back cylindrical terminal member and the front portion of the conventional conducting terminal are not designed with a strong structure, and thus the conducting terminal will break and lose its effect after frequent plugging and unplugging. Therefore, there is a need for improvement in this field of art.